Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2
jest drugą częścią gry Dragon Ball Xenoverse, gra została wydana na: PS4 , Xbox One , PC , Nintendo Switch. Cechą wspólną DBX i DBX2 jest zastosowanie grafiki Cel-Shadingu. Zarys Fabuły Fabuła kontynuuje fabułę z pierwszego Xenoversa. Po wydarzeniach z jedynki bohater tamtej gry zostaje uznany za wielkiego bohatera, jednak nadal kontynuuje swoją misje ochrony czasu, jednak w tej grze przyjdzie nam grać nową postacią, która dopiero jest na początku swojej działalności jako strażnik czasu. Ponownie powracają antagoniści poprzedniej gry, czyli Mira i Towa, ponownie negatywnie wpływają na wydarzenia z przeszłości, tym razem jednak nie pomaga im demon Demigra, a przeciwnicy Son Gokū z filmów kinowych tacy jak: Turles, Slug, Cooler itd. Głównego bohatera poprzedniej gry, spotykamy parę razy jako partnera Trunksa, antagoniści natomiast nie korzystają tym razem z czarnej magii, a z zaklęcia SuperVilains, które umożliwia przejęcie kontroli nad daną osobą. Miasto W pierwszej części DBX mieliśmy Miasto Toki-Toki , tym razem przyjdzie nam poruszać się po Conton City. Conton City jest wielokrotnie większe od poprzednika, aby móc się szybko przemieszczać między sektorami miasta, będziemy mogli użyć własnych nóg, pojazdów, szybkiej podróży, a po jakimś czasie będziemy mogli nawet swobodnie latać po mieście. Miasto Conton podobnie jak Toki-Toki składa się z sektorów a są to : * Time Machine Sation - jest to miejsce gdzie możemy wziąć udział w Parallel Questach, wziąć udział w walce z Botami lub innymi graczami w trybie Co-Op. * Recreation Plaza - tutaj możemy kupić różnorodne rzeczy, zaczynając od ubrań przechodząc do ataków po przedmioty wspomagające. * Ajisa Disrict - jest to teren zamieszkany przez Nameczan. * Bamboo Forest District * Patrol Headquarters * Resort District / Żółwia chata * Akademia strażników czasu - tutaj możemy wziąć udział w paru zadaniach, które mają na celu nauczenie nas nowych ataków, combo itp. Można również wziąć udział w testach, gdzie sprawdzane są nasze umiejętności poprzez walki z potężnymi przeciwnikami. * Dom Satana - w tym miejscu możemy wziąść zlecenia od Satana lub zmierzyć się z Great Saiyamanem. W tej lokalizacji ziemianin może się nauczyć przyzywać Koziołkujący obłok i Nyoi-bō. * Budynek Korporacji Kapsuła - w tym miejscu możemy pójść na sparing z Vegetą oraz zmienić przenieść statystyki jednego ubrania na drugie. * Dom Namczańskiego Guru - daje graczowi kilka misji od Nameczan, które odblokowują różne dodatki i ataki. W tej lokacji Nameczanin może się nauczyć formy Wielkiego Nameczanina. * Dom Majin Bū - możemy tutaj spotkać Bū, gracz ma możliwość nakarmienia go Pudingiem za co może dostać różne prafity. W tej lokacji gracz się może nauczyć formy czystego Majina. * Koloseum Bohatera - znajduje się tu stół do gry w mini gierkę podobną do szachów. * Statek Freezera - mamy tu dostęp do kilku pobocznych zadań, sam gracz może dołączyć do organizacji handlu Freezera. W tej lokacji Changeling może się nauczyć złotej formy. Zmiany w walce w porównaniu do DBX To na co twórcy zwrócili uwagę to poprawienie systemu walki, teraz gracz nie może wygrać każdego pojedynku używając jednego rodzaju ataku. Twórcy dodali dużo nowych ruchów i combo, które możemy użyć w walce, dodane zostało wiele nowych ataków, super ataków oraz transformacji. Tak samo jak w poprzedniej grze, gracz ma do dyspozycji system RPGowy, gdzie może wypływać na statystyki gracza i rodzaj jego ataków. Wpływ na gracza ma zmiana ataków, rasa, strój, level up. Rasy Ziemianie - w porównaniu do innych ras są zbalansowani pod względem ataku i obrony. Energia Ki ziemian w bardzo niedużym stopniu sama się uzupełnia. Ziemianie posiadają transformację, która polega na wskoczeniu na Koziołkujący obłok i walczenie za pomocą magicznego kijka. Technika ta bardzo zwiększa zasięg ciosów, moc i szybkość. Nameczanie - posiadają osłabioną siłę ciosy, jednak ich stamina i życie odnawia się szybciej niż u innych ras. Przedmioty wspomagające są efektywniejsze na Nameczanach. Nameczanie posiadają transformację w Wielkiego Nameczanina, ta forma zwiększa postać gracza do rozmiarów Ōzaru, nie można ulec transformacji w ciasnych miejscach. Ruchy gracza w tej formie są bardzo mozolne, jednak jak się kogoś trafi to zabiera mu się ogromną ilość zdrowia, zmianie ulegają również ataki gracza, teraz może on strzelać z buzi promieniami ki na duży, średni i mały dystans. Rasa Freezera ''' - ta rasa posiada zwiększoną prędkość kosztem życia, stamina odnawia się w momencie atakowania innych postaci. Rasa Freezera może się nauczyć formy złotej. Forma ta zwiększa szybkość i siłę gracza oraz zmienia jego sposób strzelania, zamiast strzelać kulami Ki strzelamy laserami z palców. '''Majini - posiadają bonus do obrony kosztem wolnej regeneracji staminy, kiedy poziom staminy jest w pełni naładowany zwiększa się obrona. Majini mogą przyjąć formę czystego Majina, zmieniają się w tedy w szybszą, silniejszą, mocniejszą formę Kid Bū z kolorem skóry jaki wybrał gracz. Gracz w tej formie ma takie same ataki jak Kid Bū. Saiyanie - posiadają bonus do siły ataku kosztem punktów życia, im mniej zdrowia mają tym większy mają DMG, po wskrzeszeniu wzrastają wszystkie ich statystyki. Saiyanie mogą się przemienić w : * Super Saiyanin - zmniejszenie regeneracji Ki, zwiększa siłę ataku o 10% oraz siłę ataku ki o 5%. Zwiększa się również szybkość i siła ciosu. Forma pożera 3 paski Ki. * Super Saiyanin 2 - pożera 4 paski Ki, zwiększa siłę ataku o 15%, i siłę ataku Ki o 7,5%. * Sauper Saiyanin 3 - pożera 5 pasków Ki, zwiększa siłę ataku o 20% i siłę ataku ki o 10%. * Super Vegeta - pożera 3 paski Ki, zwiększa siłę ataku o 5% i siłę ataku ki o 10%. * Super Vegeta 2 - pożera 4 paski Ki, zwiększa siłę ataku o 8% i siłę ataku ki o 20%. * Future Super Saiyanin - pożera 3 paski energii ki, zwiększa trochę statystyki. Wzmacnia siłę ciosu o 10%, a siłę ataku ki o 5%. * Super Saiyan Blue W DBX2 formy SSJ nie umożliwiają ciągłego spamowania technikami bez straty energii Ki. Transformacje dostępne dla każdej rasy Kaiō-ken - tę transformację twórcy przerobili na potrzeby drugiej gry, tutaj można odblokować tylko zwykłego Kaiō-kena, jednak mając tylko jego nadal możemy się zmienić w Kaiō-ken 3x i Kaiō-ken x20. W dodatku będąc w tej formie możemy ładować energię Ki, czego nie można było robić w jedynce. Rodzaje Kaiō-kenów w zależności od poświęconej energii: * Kaiō-ken - jeden pasek Ki, wszystkie Kaiō-keny pożerają w czasie ich trwania staminę. Siła wzrasta o 2%, siła ataku ki o 2%. * Kaio-ken x3 - 3 paski Ki, siła ataku wzrasta o 7%, siła ataku ki o 7%. * Kaio-ken 20x - 4 paski Ki, siła ataku wzrasta o 15% i siła ataku Ki o 15%. Uwolnienie potencjału - w pierwszej części gry musieliśmy kupić DLC, aby móc odblokować tę transformację tutaj mamy ją od razu w grze. Transformację te zdobywamy po ukończeniu wszystkich testów w akademie strażników czasu, pożera ona 5 pasków ki jednak forma ta zwiększa atak, atak ki i regenerację Ki. Zwiększa siłę ciosu o 15% i siłę ataku ki o 15%. DLC i pre-ordery Pre-order - Gokū Black i kapsułka pojazdu 881 * Pojazd kijka Kryminatora, * Gokū Black, * Pre-order można teraz zakupić w formie DLC. DLC - Masters Pack * 6 nowych strojów, * 5 nowych mistrzów (Gohan z przyszłości, Bardock, Cooler, Android 16, Whis), * 24 nowe ataki, * DLC jest darmowe. DLC - Steve Aoki Pack * W Conton City pojawia się Steve i umożliwia on posłuchanie jego remixów, * DLC jest darmowe. Dragon Ball Super DLC pack; DB Super Pack 1 * Postać Cabby (SSJ) i Frosta (czwarta Forma) * 1 mistrz : Hit, * 5 nowych ataków, * 3 Parallel Questy, * 2 kostiumy, * 2 superdusze, * 2 emotki. DB Super Pack 2 * Postać Vados i Champy, * 1 nowa lokacja, * 8 nowych ataków, * 1 nowy pojazd, * 3 nowe kostiumy, * superdusze i emotki, * Fabuła- Saga turnieju Champy. DB Super Pack 3 * Postać Black Gokū (SSJ Rose), Bojack, Zamasu, * 3 Parallel Questy, * 4 strojów, * 5 dodatkowych ataków, * 5 dusz, * 2 emotki, * 1 mistrz : Bojack. DB Super Pack 4 * Postać Vegetto SSJB, Scalony Zamasu, * 3 Parallel Questy, * 5 nowych ataków, * 4 nowe ubrania, * 6 dusz, * Fabuła - Saga Black Gokū. Extra Packi : Extra Pack 1 * Postacie : Dabura, Tapion, Super Bū z wchłoniętym Gohanem, Android 13, * 1 mistrz ; Zamasu, * 5 Parallel Questów, * 4 nowe kostiumy, * 13 nowych ataków, * 8 superdusz. Extra Pack 2 * Postacie : Fu, Jiren, Android 17 z DBS, Gokū (Ultra Instynkt), * Nowy wątek fabularny, * 5 Parallel Questów, * 2 nowe kostiumy, * 8 ataków, * 8 super dusz. Anime Music Pack * 11 utworów z DB, DBZ, DBGT. Trenerzy W grze możemy trenować u znanych z anime postaci wykonując dla nich odpowiednie zadania. Trenerzy mogą nam pomagać w walce, mogą być naszymi partnerami w treningu, mogą nas uczyć nowych ataków i możemy z nimi wykonywać specjalne ataki grupowe. Trenerami są : * Kurilín, * Tiānjīnfàn, * Yǐnchá, * Piccolo * Raditz, * Gohan (dziecko), * Nappa, * Vegeta, * Zarbon, * Dodoria, * Kapitan Ginyū, * Freeza, * Android 18, * Cell, * Slug, * Majin Bū, * Satan, * Gohan i Videl, * Gotenks, * Turles, * Broly, * Beerus * Pan, * Jaco, * Gokū, * Whis (DLC), * Cooler (DLC), * Bardock (DLC), * Android 16 (DLC), * Gohan z przyszłości (DLC), * Hit (DLC), * Bojack (DLC), * Zamasu (DLC). Postacie W grze możemy grać postaciami z anime DBZ, DBGT, DBS. Każda postać ma swoją formę z danego momentu w czasie, niektóre postacie np. Gokū mają więcej postaci niż w DBX1. Lista postaci: * Trunk z przyszłości (Od Android do Cell Sagi, 3 wersje Trunksa jako strażnik czasu, Trunks w ciele Ginyū.) * Trunkt Gt * Mały Trunks (Majin Bū Saga, postać z 2 filmy kinowego z Brollym.) * Gokū SSJG (Z filmu i Sagi "Battle of Gods".) * Gokū (Gokū od Piccolo Daimaō Jr. Sagi do "Resurection F" Sagi.) * Gokū SSJB (Z filmu i Sagi "Resurection F" do Sagi turnieju Champy.) * Gokū GT (Od Black Star Sagi do Baby Sagi.) * Gokū SSJ4 * Dorosły Gohan (Od Majin Bū Sagi do "Resurection F" Sagi.) * Nastoletni Gohan (Od początku walki z Cellem w Cell Game do końca walki z Cellem w Cell Game.) * Mały Gohan (Od Saiyan Sagi do Namek Sagi.) * Wspaniały Saiyaman * Gohan z przyszłości * Goten (Od Majin Bū sagi do Fusion Sagi.) * Tiānjīnfàn (Od Saiyan Sagi do "Resurection F".) * Kurilín (Od Saiyan Sagi do Namek Sagi.) * Piccolo (Od Piccolo Daimaō Sagi do Majin Bū Sagi.) * Yǐnchá (Od Saiyan Sagi do Android Sagi.) * Yǐnchá w formie Supervilain * Saibaman (6 różnych wersji.) * Vegeta (Od Sayian Sagi do "Resurection F" Sagi.) * Nappa (3 wersje.) * Raditz (3 wersje.) * Majin Vegeta (2 wersje.) * Vegeta SSJB (Z filmu i Sagi "Resurection F".) * Vegeta SSJ4 * Nail * Dodoria (2 wersje.) * Zarbon (2 wersje.) * Guldo (2 wersje.) * Recoome (2 wersje.) * Jeice (2 wersje.) * Burter (2 wersje.) * Kapitan Ginyu (3 wersje, ciało Gokū, ciało Trunksa z przyszłości, ciało Vegety.) * Turles * Slug * Żołnierze Freezera (9 wersje.) * Freeza pierwsza forma (3 wersje.) * Freeza czwarta forma (2 wersje.) * Freeza Max Power (2 wersje.) * Złoty Freeza (Z filmu i Sagi "Resurection F".) * Złoty Freeza w formie Supervilain * Cooler czwarta forma * Cooler piąta forma * Meta Cooler * Meta Cooler w formie Supervilain * Android 16 * Android 17 (2 wersje.) * Android 18 (2 wersje.) * Super 17 * Cell pierwsza forma * Cell perfekcyjna forma (2 wersje.) * Cell pełna moc * Cell pełna moc w trybie Supervilain * Cell Jr. (Wersja z atakami Gokū, wersja z atakami Tiānjīnfàna, wersja z atakami Kurilína.) * Wspaniały Saiyaman 2 * Videl (3 wersje, 2 wersje z 2 filmu kinowego z Brollym.) * Satan * Fat Bū (2 wersje, 1 mała wersja.) * Super Bū ''' (2 wersje.) * '''Kid Bū (2 wersje.) * Kid Bū w formie Supervilain * Janemba * Janemba w formie Supervilain * Brolly * Brolly w formie Supervilain * Gotenks (2 wersje, wersja z atakami Tiānjīnfàna i Yǐnchá.) * Gogeta SSJ (2 wersje.) * Gogeta SSJ4 * Vegetto (1 wersja, Vegetto z atakami Gokū, Vegetto z atakami Vegety.) * Beerus (2 wersje.) * Whis * Jaco (Z filmu i Sagi "Resurection F".) * Omega Shenron * Omega Shenron w formie Supervilain * Eis Shenron * Nuova Shenron * Pan GT (2 wersje.) * Hit (2 wersje.) * Towa ''' * '''Mira (4 wersje.) * Mira w formie Supervilain * Zamaskowany Saiyanin * Bardock (3 wersje, wersja z SSJ3.) * Trunks z przyszłości DBS (2 wersje.) * Android 13 (DLC) * Android 17 DBS (DLC) * Bojack (DLC) * Cabba (2 wersje z Sagi turnieju Champy, aby grać tą postacią trzeba mieć DLC.) * Champa (DLC) * Dabura (DLC) * Fu (DLC) * Gokū Black (Pre-order lub DLC.) * Gokū Black SSJR (DLC) * Scalony Zamasu (DLC) * Gokū Ultra Instynkt (DLC) * Frost czwarta forma (DLC) * Jiren (DLC) * Vegetto SSJB (DLC) * Super Bū po wchłonięciu Gohana (DLC) * Tapion (DLC) * Vados (DLC) * Zamasu (DLC) Kategoria:Gry